Have No Fear
by Sevy4eveR
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Deeble. Une réception de deux heures passée à une table scandaleusement rose et tape à l'œil avec Severus Rogue. Le mariage de rêve de Parvati est le pire cauchemar d'Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Pour celles et ceux qui ont lu 'Nothing To It' et pour les autres aussi d'ailleurs (et oui, je suis comme ça, une vraie gentille ^^), en voici une 'presque-suite'…. Mais pas de panique, cette fic sera parfaitement compréhensible même si vous n'avez pas lu sa petite sœur ^^

Je remercie Aësälys et Socks pour les corrections et annotations… Merci les filles !

* * *

Disclaimer:

_Deeble_ _: Je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, la propriétaire de l'univers d'Harry Potter. En tout cas, pas depuis que j'ai vérifié la dernière fois._

_Sevy4eveR__ : J'ai le regret de dire qu'il en est de même pour moi._

_._

_._

**Chapitre Premier: Le mariage.**

**.**

Elle regardait les portes-prénom roses disposés sur la petite table, son cœur cognant à ses oreilles. _Miss Hermione Granger_ devant un siège, et devant l'autre. . .

Non. Non, non, non. Hermione attrapa son porte-prénom sur la table et se tourna à la recherche d'un emplacement libre où elle pourrait métamorphoser une autre table à horribles froufrous, une juste pour elle. Loin de lui.

«Hermione!» Parvati dans sa robe de mariage irisée du plus léger soupçon de rose, s'approcha avec un sourire qui s'évanouit rapidement. «Que fais-tu?»

«Euh… »

«Tu ne _peux pas_ t'asseoir avec quelqu'un d'autre», déclara Parvati. «Franchement - j'ai conçu le plan de table de sorte que chaque table accueille deux personnes, et _seulement_ deux, et as-tu une idée de comment c'était difficile de le faire?»

«Eh bien -»

«Et ne _pense_ même pas à essayer de négocier avec quelqu'un!»

«Non, je -»

«_Assise _!», déclara Parvati, le regard flamboyant.

Hermione s'assit. Elle n'allait sûrement pas dire à Parvati, ou n'importe qui d'autre, pourquoi elle ne pouvait absolument pas passer deux heures à la table de Severus Rogue. Elle pourrait toujours s'éloigner quand la mariée passerait à sa prochaine victime.

«Oh, c'est si bon de vous voir, monsieur, dit hypocritement Parvati à Rogue.

Quel satané, putain d'enfer de merde.

«Mme. Thomas,» dit-il à Parvati en hochant la tête. Puis l'homme qu'elle avait essayé et échoué à oublier depuis deux longues années se tourna vers elle et lui fit ce demi-sourire resté gravé dans sa mémoire. Un _sourire_. Comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux.

«Granger»

«Professeur,» dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire croire à un malaise. Une intoxication alimentaire, par exemple.

Parvati s'éloigna. Rogue tira l'autre chaise et s'assit en face d'elle avec son élégance habituelle, en la fixant et pas le moins du monde décontenancé.

Très bien, alors. Elle allait lui montrer. Elle resterait jusqu'au bout et prétendrait qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de lui non plus.

«Je suis heureux de vous voir,» dit-il.

De toutes les choses qu'elle lui avait imaginé dire, celle-ci n'était nulle part sur la liste. «Oh?» réussit-elle à dire.

«Oui. J'ai une offre à vous faire.»

Une proposition. Une _proposition_.

«Comment - _comment_ _osez_-vous, » dit-elle, ses paroles brûlantes comme de l'acide sortirent de sa bouche à peine assez haut pour être entendues.

Il cligna des yeux. «Qu'est-ce. . . » Et puis une rougeur de la même nuance que la nappe de Parvati fleurit sur son visage pâle. «Je n'aurais jamais - un _travail_. Je vous fais une offre d'emploi.»

Cela la fit se sentir comme quand il l'avait renvoyée de ses appartements il y avait deux ans lorsqu'il l'avait rejetée. Lorsqu'il lui avait aboyé de sortir.

«Non,» dit-elle. «Certainement pas.»

Il avait l'air blessé comme jamais. Il sortit sa baguette, murmura un _Assurdiato_ et riposta. «Vous paraissiez pourtant assez heureuse de répondre à ma _dernière_ offre d'emploi.»

Il n'ajouta pas «quand vous étiez désœuvrée et sans aucune perspective d'avenir», mais elle ne pouvait guère oublier la période de galère qu'elle avait connue après la guerre. Quand il l'avait recrutée pour enseigner les Potions aux premiers cycles de Poudlard, il lui avait offert un nouveau but dans la vie.

C'était incroyablement injuste de sa part de remettre ça sur le tapis.

«Bon, d'accord, vous avez détesté l'enseignement», dit-il, se méprenant sur son air renfrogné. «Ce qui est une preuve de bon sens, devrais-je ajouter. Mais nous nous sommes plutôt bien entendus au labo, n'est-ce pas?»

Il avait posé la question si - si _plaintivement_ qu'elle hocha la tête à contrecœur. Oui, ils s'étaient bien entendus. Cela avait été à l'origine de tous ses ennuis.

«Je viens d'être nommé à la tête du département des potions à Ste Mangouste, » dit-il. «J'ai besoin d'un directeur à la R & D (NdT : Recherche et Développement). Je vous veux.»

Oh – ce fut le plus douloureux. _Je vous veux_. Mais pas de la façon dont elle aurait voulu.

«_Granger_,» dit-il de sa voix enjôleuse, celle qu'il prenait pour obtenir d'elle qu'elle l'accompagne à la collecte des ingrédients à Pré-au-Lard à minuit, qu'elle lui tienne compagnie pendant ses rondes à Poudlard et qui l'avait faite éperdument tomber amoureuse de lui. « Je sais que vous voulez revenir en Grande-Bretagne. Vous avez postulé pour un poste au Département des Potions au ministère. Et ils ne font jamais la moindre expérimentation – vous serez beaucoup plus heureuse à Ste Mangouste.»

Il avait raison, bien sûr. Elle le serait, sauf pour ce qui était du léger problème d'avoir à le côtoyer tous les jours.

«J'ai du mal à croire que vous puissiez imaginer que je serais d'accord pour travailler avec vous après ce qui s'est passé», dit-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils. «Après ce qui - vous êtes toujours _contrariée_ à propos de ce que je vous ai dit lors de votre dernier jour?»

Elle avait sa baguette pointée sur sa gorge avant même de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait. Et il ne l'en avait pas empêchée. Il était si clairement abasourdi qu'il n'avait pas non plus pensé à sortir la sienne.

«Hermione,» murmura-t-il. «Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?»

Il ne l'avait appelée par son prénom qu'une seule fois auparavant, quand il l'avait trouvée en train de pleurer dans son bureau cédant à un moment de faiblesse après un double cours de Potions particulièrement horrible. Alors il l'avait emmenée dans la Salle sur Demande pour jeter des objets fragiles sur les murs. C'est, peut-être, à ce moment-là qu'elle avait commencé à développer des sentiments inopportuns pour lui.

«Je soupçonne qu'il y ait eu méprise,» dit-il, et ce fut son regard plutôt que ses paroles qui l'amadoua.

Du Polynectar? Quelqu'un prétendant être lui?

Elle posa sa baguette, regarda par-dessus son épaule et ne vit personne faire attention à eux. Heureusement.

«Quelle est la dernière chose que vous m'ayez dite avant que je quitte Poudlard?»

«Dégagez le plancher», dit-il.

Voilà pour le Polynectar.

«Mais j'ai dû vous dire de foutre le camp de Poudlard une centaine de fois,» protesta-t-il.

«Oui, mais c'était l'unique fois où vous me l'avez dit après que je vous aie fait des avances,» cracha-t-elle.

Il était bouche bée. Il la regarda pendant quelques secondes dans le silence le plus complet. «Vous avez . . . _quoi_?»

Elle put sentir le sang se retirer de son visage, la laissant étourdie. Comment pouvait-il avoir mal interprété ses paroles?

Elle prit appui sur la table. «Que pensez-vous que j'avais voulu dire?»

«Que vous ne vouliez pas quitter Poudlard. Après toutes les fois où vous m'avez dit que vous _saviez_ ce que vous aviez à faire, que vous aviez besoin de travailler dans un endroit où vos collègues vous considèrent comme une adulte… Alors, naturellement, je vous ai dit de ne pas être une idiote et de foutre le camp. «Ses yeux étaient des lasers focalisés sur les siens, même si elle ne ressentait aucune intrusion dans son esprit. _Qu'entendiez_-vous par, je vous ai fait des avances?»

«J'ai dit, 'je ne veux pas partir. Je veux rester ici ce soir. Avec vous.'»

«Oh,» dit-il, plus un soupir qu'un mot. «Granger – Hermione-»

«Votre réponse m'a hanté,» dit-elle, clignant des yeux pour retenir ses larmes. «Etiez-vous sérieux en disant que vous m'aviez mal _comprise_?»

«Oui», lui dit-il. «Je suis vraiment désolé.»

L'espoir contracta sa poitrine, fébrile et délicieux.

«Pourquoi? Pourquoi êtes-vous désolé?»

Elle retint son souffle, attendant.

«Parce que. . . » Il détourna le regard. «Parce que vous méritez mieux.»

Ah.

«Un meilleur refus,» dit-elle.

Il la regarda dans les yeux cette fois, le regard suppliant. «Granger - vous avez été mon _élève_ pendant six ans.»

«Parfait. Même vous, en fait, ne me voyez pas comme une adulte.»

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma.

«Au revoir,» dit-elle.

Parvati n'aurait qu'à faire avec une table qui n'avait pas ses deux invités.

ooOOoo

.

Note de Sevy4eveR : Et voilà! Alors, elle vous plaît? Bon la suite arrive bientôt... En attendant, vous savez quoi faire, hein. Comment ça, « non »? Ben une tite review, tiens! ^^ Aller hop, ça mange pas de pain et c'est toujours sympa de savoir ce que vous pensez de mon boulot et de la fic. Merci d'avoir lu ^^

Note de Socks : Oooh c'est cool ça, une sorte de suite à « Nothin To It » je me demandais justement comment ça allait se passer.

Bon allez, encore une fic où ils vont se tourner autour avant de succomber à l'irrésistible tentation de se rapprocher ? ^^

Note originale de l'auteur :

1. Je parie que vous pensiez que je n'écrirais plus d'autre fanfic du moins si vous pensez à moi.

2. C'est le premier chapitre d'une histoire en trois chapitres. Le prochain paraîtra mercredi. (NdT : Oui enfin, aux States, hein… pour vous se sera quand le reste sera traduit ^^)

3. Cette fic est plus ou moins une suite de "Nothing To It", pas la peine de l'avoir lue pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe ici. Dans cette histoire, Hermione trouve une façon inhabituelle de célébrer la fin de la guerre.

* * *

La p'tite note rigolote de Socks:

Elle n'allait sûrement pas dire à Parvati, ou n'importe qui d'autre, pourquoi elle ne pouvait absolument pas passer deux heures à la table de Severus Rogue. (Effectivement, vaut mieux pas ^^)


	2. Chapitre Deux : l'Épiphanie

Bonjour à tous !

Pour commencer, réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Zeugma :** Merci ! Contente de te voir à nouveau au rendez-vous ! Et je suis contente que ça te plaise. A bientôt !

**Guest : **Salut ! C'est vrai ^^ Mais à sa décharge, il tombe de haut XD Merci et à bientôt !

A présent, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Deux : ****l'****Épiphanie.**

.

La première chose qu'il fit quand il entra dans son appartement nouvellement loué fut de briser ses assiettes en une rafale d'une douzaine de mouvements rapides, qui s'avérèrent beaucoup moins satisfaisants qu'une unique session de 'fracassage' dans la Salle sur Demande. Avec Granger.

Elle le haïssait. Pendant tout ce temps, alors qu'il ne se doutait de rien mais avait un faible pour elle, elle avait pensé de lui qu'il était un connard et un goujat. Et comment pourrait-il réparer les dégâts quand qu'il avait admis qu'il aurait dit non de toute façon?

Impossible. Deux personnes ne peuvent être amies si l'un d'eux avait des sentiments non partagés pour l'autre. Il était bien placé pour le savoir.

Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait compté sur le fait que Granger dirait oui à son offre d'emploi jusqu'à ce qu'elle la refuse catégoriquement. Il avait attendu des années que Patricia Vane parte à la retraite pour qu'il puisse enfin quitter Poudlard et filer exécuter les potions complexes de l'hôpital, et maintenant qu'il avait le poste – mais pas la responsable de la R & D qu'il voulait - l'accomplissement avait perdu une bonne partie de son éclat.

Pas de discussion sur l'expérimentation des potions. Pas de curry partagé pour le déjeuner. Pas de Clash en fond sonore lors de la découpe des ingrédients.

Pas de Granger.

Quand il l'avait embauchée après avoir (heureusement) renoncé au poste de Directeur en faveur de Minerva et était devenu Directeur adjoint, Granger était persuadée qu'il lui avait fait une faveur. Mais c'était à lui qu'étaient revenus les avantages de la situation. Elle avait prouvé qu'elle était une excellente partenaire de laboratoire, méticuleuse et curieuse, et elle abordait l'expérimentation d'une manière complètement différente de la sienne. Ils avaient accompli beaucoup plus ensemble que chacun de leur côté.

Il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle reste à Poudlard, bien sûr. Elle n'aimait pas l'enseignement. Elle n'aimait pas être le plus jeune membre du corps professoral au milieu d'un personnel qui la traitait comme un enfant prodige, plutôt que comme une égale. C'est pourquoi il l'avait encouragé à accepter le travail à la R & D en Allemagne, et pourquoi il avait toujours prévu de la convaincre de revenir au Royaume-Uni lorsqu'il accèderait au poste qu'il voulait vraiment - dans un endroit où il n'avait enseigné à aucun membre du personnel.

Mais maintenant, elle le détestait. Cette pensée l'oppressait comme un étau.

Il s'interrompit et répara une treizième assiette, il la posa dans l'évier et s'éloigna pour aller chercher sa Pensine.

C'était une des dernières possessions de Dumbledore qu'il avait, un véritable héritage d'espion. La vue de cet objet lui rappelait toujours de mauvais souvenirs, raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait jamais plus utilisé après la guerre, mais malgré tout il ne pouvait se résoudre à se débarrasser de lui. Il extirpa l'objet de sous son lit, le posa sur son bureau et s'assit, l'estomac noué. Baguette sur le front, il se concentra sur cette nuit datant d'il y a deux ans.

Un souvenir argenté glissa dans la Pensine. Il le regarda fixement, se préparant, et plongea dedans.

Il atterri dans son ancien salon, bénéficiant d'une vue vertigineuse sur lui-même en train de corriger des devoirs. Était-ce à cela qu'il ressemblait lorsqu'il corrigeait? Un air renfrogné envahissait tout son visage.

Puis il - le souvenir - leva les yeux et sourit. Granger se tenait dans l'encadrement de sa porte.

Elle avait les habits verts qu'elle portait à la cérémonie de remise des diplômes de septième année l'après-midi-même. Avait-elle choisi la couleur pour lui? Comment avait-il manqué aussi longtemps les signes qu'elle développait des sentiments pour lui différents de la simple amitié?

«Entrez», dit son lui d'il-y-a-deux-ans. «Ne deviez-vous pas partir pour Berlin ce soir?»

Elle se mordit la lèvre, tes taches roses fleurirent sur ses joues. Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué _cela_?

«C'est ce que j'avais prévu», dit-elle, en regardant ses mains.

«Vous allez me manquer, Granger. Je doute réussir à faire chanter à la directrice «London Calling» en chœur avec moi, même si je suis disposé à prendre les paris.»

Son rire s'élargit. «Vous ne pensiez pas réussir à _me_ faire chanter non plus.»

«Exact». Sourit le Severus-du-passé. «Je ne vous aurait jamais prise pour une fan du mouvement punk.»

«Vous ne me connaissiez pas vraiment avant,» dit-elle. «Mais - mais vous me connaissez maintenant, n'est-ce pas?»

«Je sais que vous fredonnez lorsque vous réfléchissez profondément. Et que vous volez mes sucreries.»

Son rire fut plus naturel cette fois. «Oh, vraiment? _Vous_ volez _mes_ sucreries.»

Le Severus-du-passé poussa un soupir. «Que vais-je faire sans vous ?»

Elle resta silencieuse cette fois. Bien sûr, elle pensait que c'était un aveu. Cela y ressemblait pour _lui_, et il savait ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

«Je ne veux plus y aller,» dit-elle.

Il ne cessa pas de la regarder afin d'observer son lui du passé, il savait bien que la contrariété était de retour sur son visage. Il craignait qu'elle perde son audace - qu'elle reste coincée à Poudlard, tout comme lui.

«Quoi?» dit son lui-du-passé, le mot claquant comme un fouet.

«Je veux rester ici.» Elle semblait le regarder droit dans les yeux, le vrai lui, même si en fait elle ne faisait que regarder l'imbécile assis sur le canapé derrière lui. Et puis, doucement: «Ce soir. Avec vous.»

Il n'avait pas entendu cela. Il ne l'avait _pas_ entendu. Il se retourna à temps pour voir son plus jeune lui se redresser, les bras croisés.

«_Granger_.» C'était sorti plus fort que ce qu'il s'en rappelait. Le souvenir-Severus avait l'air furieux. «Non! A quoi diable _pensez_-vous? Si vous n'avez pas fichu le camp d'ici la fin de la journée, vous allez le regretter pour le reste de votre vie, vous_ m'entendez_? _Foutez le camp_.»

Il pivota pour voir la réaction de Granger. Certes, si son visage s'était crispé, si ses yeux avaient été remplis de larmes, il l'aurait remarqué, n'est-ce pas? Il avait été un _espion_, que diable!

Mais non - aucune larme. Elle hocha la tête, lèvres pincées en une ligne serrée. Puis elle se dépêcha de ficher le camp.

ooOOoo

A son retour, Severus poussa la pensine sous le lit, souhaitant qu'il y ait eu suffisamment de place pour qu'il puisse ramper là-dessous avec elle.

Il n'aurait jamais, jamais pensé qu'il briserait le cœur de quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas la façon dont cela devait se passer. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, si quelqu'un lui avait suggéré qu'il pourrait briser – avait brisé - le cœur d'Hermione Granger, il aurait ri. Granger qui était sortie avec Weasley, Finch-Fletchley et Jordan durant les quatre ans où elle avait travaillé à Poudlard, avait plus d'expérience en matière de relation dès sa sortie de l'école qu'il n'en avait vingt ans plus tard.

Il était aussi désespéré en matière d'amitié. Parce qu'elle avait été son amie, sa meilleure amie, et est-ce qu'il lui avait écrit ou lui avait-il rendu visite une seule fois durant ces deux dernières années? Non, il avait simplement gardé son souvenir, comme un bijou précieux dans un coffre-fort qu'il admirait de manière régulière, mais n'avait rien fait.

Il avait peut-être pensé qu'il serait moins susceptible de faire quelque chose de stupide avec elle, comme la perdre, s'il attendait tout simplement jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent à nouveau travailler ensemble dans un laboratoire, là où il avait toujours su quoi faire.

Il se retourna et ferma les yeux. Il lui faudrait se rendre au laboratoire sans elle pour le reste de sa vie professionnelle. Pire encore, le souvenir d'elle était passé d'un bijou dans un coffre-fort à un rocher dans son estomac, parce qu'elle avait été hantée pendant deux longues années par les mots qu'il avait prononcés.

ooOOoo

Il fit disparaître la potion ratée, la deuxième ce jour-là. Il était temps de rentrer à la maison. Tout le monde dans le département des potions de Ste Mangouste avait quitté les lieux depuis des heures.

Il se retourna et trouva Granger dans l'encadrement de la porte.

«Entrez», dit-il. Sa voix tremblait. «S'il vous plaît, entrez.»

«Vous me connaissez.» Elle regardait droit à travers lui avec ces grands yeux bruns. «Vous me connaissez, Severus Rogue.»

Son cœur ne pouvait sûrement pas maintenir un rythme aussi rapide très longtemps. «Oui, vous - vous fredonnez quand vous pensez et vous volez mes sucreries.»

Son sourire était las. «Vous volez _mes_ sucreries.»

«Que vais-je faire sans vous?» murmura-t-il en pressant nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre, une douleur pulsant dans sa poitrine.

Elle traversa l'espace qui les séparait, prit son visage et l'embrassa.

Il s'était senti misérable à plusieurs reprises au cours de sa vie, mais jamais ardemment heureux, et passer d'un extrême à l'autre en l'espace d'un instant était proche de l'assommer. Mon Dieu, il _l'aimait_. Et il ne l'avait même pas soupçonné.

Il était un idiot de premier ordre.

Il passa ses bras autour d'elle, passant ses doigts dans sa sauvage, magnifique chevelure, et l'embrassa plus fort encore.

De là, tout se passa en un éclair. Elle déboutonna sa chemise. Il ôta ses robes vertes et les laissa choir à ses pieds, la laissant à moitié dévêtue. Ils prirent place sur le canapé de son bureau, personne ne pourrait les voir, il n'y avait plus personne, et il ne prit donc pas la peine de fermer la porte car rien n'avait plus d'importance, seule Hermione et ses caresses et oh mon Dieu oh mon Dieu –

Et puis il se redressa dans son lit, celui de son appartement. Éveillé. Et absolument, complètement seul.

Après plusieurs dizaines de battements de cœur trop rapides, il se sentit épuisé. Un rêve. Pas réel. Juste un putain de _rêve_.

Mais lorsque l'adrénaline disparu, sa raison refit surface. Il l'aimait. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait été amoureux d'Hermione Granger et ne savait pas, ou ne voulait pas savoir, car si il avait un jour pris la peine d'examiner clairement ses sentiments, il aurait dû s'avouer que c'était peine perdue. Excepté qu'elle _l'aimait_, ou au moins qu'elle voulait de lui, ce qui était déjà quelque chose, n'est-ce pas?

Il pourrait voir revenir sa meilleure amie. Pour le reste de sa vie, s'il avait de la chance. Il pourrait lui faire l'amour et faire des potions avec elle, discuter avec elle et chanter avec elle et jeter des assiettes avec elle et la connaître mieux que quiconque …

À ce stade, sa raison avait finalement terminé de le réveiller et l'avait informé qu'elle avait voulu de lui.

_Avait_.

Beaucoup de chose pouvaient changer en deux ans. Deux années passées à le mépriser.

Il regarda le plafond, tentant de trouver - pour au moins la troisième fois de sa vie – un moyen de réparer les dégâts de paroles qu'il voulait amèrement ne jamais avoir prononcées.

ooOOoo

Note de Sevy4eveR : Alors, alors, alors ? Ça vous a plu ? ^^

Et sinon, quelle quiche ce Severus… il est tellement persuadé que personne ne peut l'aimer qu'il ne s'est même pas rendu compte de la plus évidente… des évidences. La suite vous apprendra s'il sera capable d'arranger les bidons (ou pas XD)

Merci pour votre lecture et à très bientôt ! ^^

.

Note de Socks : Ah oui, niveau quiproquo là il a fait fort le Severus… Ces hommes ! Tous les mêmes ! Des naïfs en puissance…

Bon, ce suspense est insoutenable, je m'attaque directement à la suite ^^ Mais attention, je veux mon Happy End ! :p

Sev4 : Ohooo, un happy end, hein ? Je crois que la réponse tombe sous le sens quand on me connait un minimum ^^

* * *

Les petites notes rigolotes de Socks :

Et comment pourrait-il réparer les dégâts quand qu'il avait admis qu'il aurait dit non de toute façon? (Pas malin pour le coup Sev')

Pas de discussion sur l'expérimentation des potions. Pas de curry partagé pour le déjeuner. Pas de Clash en fond sonore lors de la découpe des ingrédients. (L'ennui mortel en somme)

Comment avait-il manqué aussi longtemps les signes qu'elle développait des sentiments pour lui différents de la simple amitié? (Aaaah ces hommes !) Sev4 : Bah ouais, y en n'a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ^^


	3. Chapitre Trois : The Denouement

Bonjour à tous !

Et voilà, nous y sommes, ceci est le dernier chapitre de la dernière fic de Deeble (à ce jour… mais j'espère qu'elle continuera à écrire ^^). Je la remercie une dernière fois de m'avoir laissé traduire ses formidables fics et surtout de les avoir écrites !

Une page se tourne, mais j'ai déjà trouvé une nouvelle proie (mouwahaha ! ^^) Donc, de nouvelles traductions arrivent bientôt ! ^^

Merci à tous d'avoir lu, reviewé (ou pas, - c'est pas bien d'ailleurs *fait les gros yeux*), followé ou favorité cette fic! Merci beaucoup à vous tous!

.

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_ :

**Zeugma :** Hello ! Bah oui, tu le connais : il est plein de ressources notre Severus ! Merci et à tout bientôt ^^

**Guest : **Salut ! Ohooo, je pense que tu es dans le vrai pour tes affirmations ^^ Ce chapitre t'éclairera… Merci, merci ! A bientôt.

* * *

**Chapitre Trois : The Denouement.**

.

.

«J'ai entendu dire que c'était dans la poche pour le poste au Ministère. Comme s'il y avait jamais eu le moindre doute.»

Harry sourit à Hermione de l'autre côté de la table, et elle essaya de lui rendre la pareille. Mais la voix de Rogue faisait écho dans sa tête: _Ils __ne font jamais la moindre __expérience - __vous serez __beaucoup plus heureuse __à __Ste Mangouste_.

Si seulement elle n'était jamais tombée sur lui. Si seulement elle pouvait retrouver sa confortable routine.

Il lui manquait. C'était le cas depuis le début, vraiment, seulement elle n'avait pas pu se l'avouer parce qu'il avait pris son cœur, l'avait piétiné et mise à la porte à coups de pied. Mais maintenant, elle connaissait la vérité, et elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de ne rien ressentir de plus fort pour elle que de l'affection amicale.

Ça faisait mal, bien sûr, il fallait aussi y ajouter la morsure causée par l'image mentale qu'il se faisait d'elle bloquée quelque part entre onze et dix-sept ans, mais on ne pouvait pas obliger quelqu'un à vous aimer. Ou vous aime ou on ne vous aime pas.

La femme qu'il avait aimée, aimait encore probablement, avait été élancée et rousse et belle. En plus, elle était morte. Il n'y avait aucune concurrence possible.

.

«Her-mi-o-nee,» dit Ron en lui donnant coup de coude. «Arrête de fantasmer sur tes potions.»

«Ouais, mange ton gâteau», dit Neville.

«Ou je vais le manger», déclara George en s'avançant à travers la table pour l'atteindre avec sa fourchette.

«_Hey_,» dit-elle, le bloquant avec son couteau, ce qui les mena à une courte mais redoutable bataille avec l'argenterie.

«Aïe, mon oreille!» S'écria Georges. «Dit l'homme qui est arrivé à Berlin avec ces deux oreilles et pas une seule!»

Elle rit et se sentit un peu mieux. Elle avait mangé le reste de la très chocolatée Schwarzwälder kirsch et se sentait un peu mieux.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

«Un invité de dernière minute?» Dit Neville.

«La voisine de palier qui voudrait emprunter quelque chose, sans doute,» dit-elle en se levant pour aller ouvrir. «C'est toujours arrivée à la moitié de la recette que Birgitta réalise qu'il lui manque un ingrédient clé.»

Severus Rogue se tenait devant sa porte.

«Oh,» murmura-t-elle, tout l'air aspiré déserta ses poumons.

«Hermione,» dit-il, l'urgence se lisant dans ses yeux, sa voix et la pression de ses mains sur les siennes: «J'avais complètement et absolument tort. Je _ne_ vous vois pas comme mon élève. Je vous vois comme _vous_ êtes, et je n'ai jamais, jamais autant désiré quelqu'un. Je sais que vous me méprisez, et je le mérite, mais vous devez me donner une autre chance. S'il vous plaît – Je vous aime.

«_Oh_,» dit-elle, voulant vraiment le croire. Croire que ce qui se passait arrivait réellement. Elle n'arrivait plus à trouver ses mots.

«Hermione,» dit-il, l'air encore plus désespéré et puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent très, très largement. Il avait aperçu ses convives.

«Hum,» dit Harry.

«Euh,» marmonna Ron.

«Erk», déclara Neville.

«Continuez», déclara George. «C'est le meilleur divertissement d'après dîner que tu nous aies jamais fourni, Hermione.»

Elle put voir ce qui allait se passer en un éclair, rien qu'en scrutant le visage blanc et les yeux dilatés de Rogue. Il s'était accidentellement mis à nu devant quatre sorciers qu'il n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié - tout comme il avait déclaré son amour pour Lily lorsqu'il était adolescent avant de découvrir que les quatre Maraudeurs étaient dans la pièce. Il s'enfuirait. Il ne lui parlerait plus jamais.

Elle n'allait pas le laisser filer entre ses doigts, pas à cause d'un autre malentendu ridicule.

«Je vous aime aussi!» cria-t-elle, en s'agrippant à ses bras afin de s'assurer qu'il ne pourrait pas transplaner sans l'emmener avec lui. «Complètement et absolument! Entrez, _s'il vous plaît_, venez, et _vous_ tous», elle regarda par-dessus son épaule: « du balai.»

«Hermione, es-tu sûre que-» commença Harry.

«_Oui_,» dit-elle.

«Mais le gâteau!» Protesta Ron.

«Prends-le» dit-elle.

«_Allez_,» dit George, «les choses commençaient seulement à devenir intéressantes.»

«Dans dix secondes, je vais commencer à jeter des sorts sur quiconque n'est pas Severus Rogue,» gronda-t-elle. «Je vous aime tous, et maintenant fichez le camp.»

«Bon,» dit Harry, n'aimant de toute façon pas être trop loin de l'Angleterre.

«Bye!» lança Ron, lui emboîtant le pas. Avec le reste de gâteau.

«Rabat-Joie», déclara George, mais il les laissa seuls, lui aussi.

Hermione, toujours accrochée au bras de Rogue comme à une bouée de sauvetage en eau profonde, regarda Neville. «Eh bien?»

Il sourit. «Je suis tellement heureux pour toi, Hermione. Et, euh, pour vous aussi, Monsieur.»

Puis il disparut, la laissant seule avec l'homme qu'elle avait depuis longtemps désespéré de faire sien. Elle se tourna vers lui, le cœur battant.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot, il l'embrassa.

Elle avait imaginé ce moment tant de fois, imaginé tant de variantes de celui-ci. La force, ou la caresse de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses bras autour d'elle, ou ses mains la déshabillant, ou ses doigts rendus calleux traçant des motifs sur sa peau.

Dans la réalité leurs nez se heurtèrent, il y eut des promesses, un petit rire murmuré qu'elle ne put contenir, et puis lui, rien que lui. L'odeur forte de son après-rasage. La pression de son corps contre le sien. Ses lèvres, ses dents, sa chaleur. (Comment avait-elle jamais pu penser de lui qu'il était froid?)

«Hermione,» murmura-t-il de cette voix dévastatrice qui lui était propre, appuyant son front contre sien. «Rentrez avec moi. Venez chez moi.»

«Oui,» dit-elle, l'embrassant à nouveau.

«Et venez travailler avec moi.»

«_Non_.»

Il cligna des yeux. «Pourquoi?»

«Vous ne pouvez pas offrir un emploi à votre amante.»

«Amante?» Il leva un sourcil. «Vous n'avez jamais dormi avec moi»

Elle se mit à rire. «Un bon point pour vous. Mais ça sera le cas demain matin, je vous assure.»

Cela les amena à plus de baisers, ainsi qu'à un plus de caresses. Puis il reprit son souffle et dit, «Si je transmets votre nom ainsi que quelques autres candidatures au conseil d'administration de l'hôpital et les laisse choisir? Est-ce acceptable?»

Elle étudia cette proposition. Elle avait déjà réfléchi à ce que serait de travailler avec lui, de discuter avec lui, d'établir de nouvelles et passionnantes connexions avec lui.

«Très bien,» dit-elle.

Il la gratifia de son plus beau demi-sourire.

Elle lui sourit en retour. «Mais les autres candidats doivent être de très sérieux concurrents.»

«Oh, _Granger_,» dit-il, en levant les mains. «Vous et votre foutu sens moral.»

«_Rogue_, vous êtes un crétin,» dit-elle affectueusement, calant sa tête sous son menton, «pensez à ce que pourrait dire la _Gazette_.»

«Je m'en fiche.» Il entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. «Et même si je transmettais une centaine de candidats, personne ne serait assez stupide pour prendre quelqu'un d'autre que vous.»

ooOOoo

DES HEROS DE GUERRE SE MARIENT  
Hermione Granger, Severus Rogue en grande pompe

_Par __Morag __MacDougal__, reporter à la Gazette du Sorcier_

_._

Les deux héros de guerre élus les moins susceptibles de se marier par à peu près tout le monde - sans parler des autres – se sont dit «oui» lors d'une curieuse cérémonie hier.

Hermione Granger, 24 ans, et Severus Rogue, 43 ans, ont choqué le pays quand la nouvelle de leurs noces a été divulguée il y a trois jours. Ils avaient réservé l'existence de leur relation pour leurs proches, rare étaient ceux qui avaient connaissance de leurs rendez-vous clandestins.

Mme Granger, qui, au mépris des usages a gardé son nom de jeune fille, a passé les deux dernières années basée sur le continent, tandis que M. Rogue - son ancien professeur - a travaillé comme directeur adjoint à l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. A présent, tous deux sont employés par l'hôpital St. Mangouste (voir 'conflit d'intérêts? Rogue Embauche sa Fiancée', page 4).

C'est là qu'ils ont organisé leur mariage – dans le laboratoire de potions de l'hôpital.

La Gazette s'est vu refuser l'accès à l'événement, mais selon nos sources, la mariée portait du vert, le marié un costume de cérémonie noir. L'ouverture du bal s'est déroulée sur un air de cacophonie moldue parlant de divers désastre s'abattant sur Londres, impliquant noyades, zombies et période glaciaire.

«J'étais sans voix», a déclaré Parvati Patil Thomas, dont le mariage s'est déroulé de manière tout à fait respectable et appropriée il y a six mois. «'Inhabituel' n'est pas encore suffisant pour le décrire. Mais je ne me félicite pour avoir deviné leur relation avant tout le monde. Je les ai assis ensemble à _ma_ réception, vous savez. Quel dommage que je n'aie pas pensé à les mettre en relation avec mon organisateur de mariage.»

.

.

FIN ^^

ooOOoo

Note de Sevy4eveR : Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Si c'est le cas, vous savez quoi faire, n'est-ce pas ! Merci d'avoir lu et à très vite pour de nouvelles aventures.

Merci encore une fois à Aë et Socks pour leur formidable collaboration. Merci les filles d'être mes betas préférées ! ^^

.

Note de Socks : Ahaha, trop drôle l'article de journal et les remarques du journaliste et de Parvati ^^ C'est typique ce genre de réaction. Vous savez quoi ? Ils sont jaloux ! Voilà ^^

J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé cette petite fic (ou grand OS je ne sais pas comment le qualifier ^^) et j'espère en lire une autre bientôt ! Tu traduis toujours aussi bien Sevy4 !

Sev4 : Merciiii ma petite socks *est toute rouge, mais Merlin que c'est bon*. La suivante arrive très vite (Mais toi, tu l'as déjà lue et tu sais de qui elle est… héhéhé ^^)

.

Note originale de l'auteur :

1. Et c'est tout! J'ai eu tellement de plaisir à jouer de nouveau dans ce bac à sable. Merci pour la lecture.

2. Le titre est tiré de "London Calling" des Clash: "Une erreur nucléaire, mais je n'ai pas peur / Londres se noie et moi, j'habite près de la rivière." C'est aussi la chanson sur laquelle nos héros ont dansé à leur mariage, bien sûr. Pour le plus grand effroi de Parvati. (Mais bon, Rogue est un enfant des années 70. Et Hermione est née l'année de la sortie de la chanson.) (NdT : Et la traductrice adooore les Clash ! ^^)

* * *

Place aux choses pas sérieuses pour un sou : les notes de Socks :

Je sais que vous me méprisez, et je le mérite, mais vous devez me donner une autre chance. S'il vous plaît – Je vous aime. (Oooooooh ! Mon petit cœur vient de faire un bond là ^^) _Sev4 : C'est tout choupinou, hein -)_

Il avait aperçu ses convives. (Et merde… ^^)

«C'est le meilleur divertissement d'après dîner, que tu nous aies jamais fourni, Hermione.» (C'est officiel : j'adore George Weaasley ^^) _Sev4 : moi aussiiii ^^_

«Je vous aime aussi!» cria-t-elle, en s'agrippant à ses bras afin de s'assurer qu'il ne pourrait pas transplaner sans l'emmener avec lui. (Oh mon Dieu ! Je vais m'évanouir à cause d'un trop-plein d'émotion ^^) _Sev4 : Inspire, expire, inspire,…. XD_

^^) «Complètement et absolument! Entrez, _s'il vous plaît_, venez, et _vous_ tous», elle regarda par-dessus son épaule: « du balais.» (Et plus vite que ça !)

«Mais le gâteau!» Protesta Ron. (Prends-le et barre-toi !) _Sev4 : Et plus vite que ça ! XD_

Et, euh, pour vous aussi, Monsieur.» (Ok merci, c'est cool, maintenant : dehors !)

Ils avaient réservé l'existence de leur relation pour leurs proches, rare étaient ceux qui avaient connaissance de leur rendez-vous clandestins. (Tout de suite les grands mots ^^)

Mangouste (voir 'conflit d'intérêts? Rogue Embauche sa Fiancée', page 4). (Un article sûrement passionnant ^^)


End file.
